


fun

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Bulges and Nooks, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Fuck you, Strider.”“I’m trying.”





	fun

“Fuck you Strider.”

Dave let out a laugh, grinning at Karkat’s words. This was going to be fun.

“Well, I’m trying. And I know you like it.”

He saw Karkat’s gray face turn red, and that he bit his lower lip in anticipation. His bulge had emerged from its sheath, and dirtied the bedsheets with his slurry as it wiggled around. His book was also dripping.

Dave loved it when Karkat looked like that, craving him yet refusing to admit it out loud, yet atleast.

Dave took some lube, preparing the plug in his hand, making sure he got every spot. For Karkat, he was way too slow, and made it clear.

“Just put it in already, you fucking moron.”

Dave chuckled.

“Well, you’re eager. But sure.”

Dave put some lube on his finger, before inserting it into his asshole, carefully moving around to stretch him a bit. Karkat moaned at the touch, and groaned when Dave pulled out the finger.

But before he could complain, he felt the cold, lubed plug slowly enter him, inch by inch. It was so big, and Karkat let out a scream of ecstasy as he felt filled to the brink, loving it when the plug stretched his tight hole.

Man, he loved plugs.

“Fuck, Dave…”

The human grinned.

“So, is this little slut ready to take my cock?”

“Just put it in, before I decide to bite it off.”

He chuckled.

“Noted.”


End file.
